Gone With The Wind
by The Kyuubi Overload
Summary: Summary from a later chapter: Tamamo and her kitsunes had been invited to the Grand Noah's Colosseum to see Alma Elma beat the snot out of the participants. She had nothing else to do so why not? What she did not expect to find there was a teenage boy with the name Konoha's Nine-Tails. "That's a strange name for a human?" She grinned to herself, "FuFu, Looks like I have a fan !"
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the Remake of Gone with the Wind**

 **By: The Kyuubi Overload**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this story.**

 **Chapter One: Enter Shinobi**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto opened his tired eyes to find himself in his room. He was motionless in his bedroll for a few seconds as the body slow awoke with him. The room was almost entirely dark save for a small flickering flame from a lamp by the door to his room. His room was very bland and empty. There was a small table off to the right with some writing supplies and scrolls on top of it. Then there was a brown oak dresser with a mirror hanging over it to his left. His bedroll was off to the right in the corner of the room. There was a trap door next to the bedroll just in case a monster busted in during the night. The trap door led to the foundation under the house making for a quick getaway. There was only a couple of personalized items of value to him in his room. They were paintings of him and his Guardian.

Due to his harsh training, it didn't matter if he had a bed like most or not. He slept on the hardwood floor, and it was comfortable for him. It was a part of his training to a lesser sense. His sensei had told him that it would make him be able to sleep anywhere without worry of sleep discomfort. It was true, and he could rest on the roughest boulder now.

He could still feel the sleepy dust lingering on the corner of his eyes — the sticky substance crusting there itching to be removed. The cold winter night air rubbed against his exposed face. His body was still sore as it ached him awake further. He had overdone it the other day during his training session. He couldn't have helped it. He had been so happy hearing his sensei praise him for once in his entire life other than the alternative. It was a lot better than being hit with a rock for every fuck up he made. The teen doubles down on his efforts hoping to receive more of the almost nonexistent praise. The man that was his sensei was a very shrewd and secretive man. Today, however, was the day he would finally learn more about the man and where he learned to fight the way he did.

It was pronounced that he was far more power than everyone around.

Naruto Uzumaki was a short teenage boy with spiky yellow hair. His eyes were a sparkling blue that seemed to grab most people's attention. On his cheeks were three whisker marks on both sides making his striking appearance pop even more. He was shirtless and was showing his well-defined body. He was very lean, and his muscles didn't bulge out as some other men's did. A pair of dark grey pants was around his waist under the warm blanket.

Naruto had known the man his entire life and still knew next to nothing about the old man. The Uzumaki was an orphan since birth and had been taken in by the man. Danzō Shimura was a man that looked harmless due to his disabilities. Danzō looked like a frail, old man. He would normally walk around with a wooden cane. He has black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged because his eye was missing. Danzō has an x-shaped scar on his chin. He wears a white shirt, with a dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was also bandaged.

Naruto knew the truth to this man. Even with his extreme age, Danzō had never been beaten by a monster in his entire life. Sure the man appeared beaten and broken based on his appearance alone. Oh, how wrong that thought was. His sensei could appear out of nowhere and disappear when he was standing right in front of you. Don't even get him started with his weapon handling skills. The man could bring you down with a broken twig. Yes, a damn twig. Trust him on that one, he knew from experience. Yes, experience. You did read that right. Naruto had been taught everything the man could teach him. The blond soaked it up like a sponge did to water. Naruto refused to be raped by monster girls. He had to be strong in this world. Death was around every corner, and so was sex. Naruto would rather die than be with a woman that he didn't love.

Another thing he had learned was about Ilias and her blessings. He didn't care for Ilias's teaching due to how he was raised by Danzō. Danzō had explained what it meant to be blessed. How he had found out the information didn't matter to him, what did matter was the fact that it just made your seamen taste bad to monsters. That was pretty much it. That sounds pretty worthless. Well, that still didn't stop a monster from killing you outright. Then if they were really hungry, they would still rape the shit out of you. See, it didn't do shit. Now if blessings gave you cool power or some shit… Then sign him the fuck up! Too bad, it didn't.

Not mention that Danzō blatantly refused to believe in the Goddess made Naruto question her as well. Danzō was a well-trained warrior and was highly educated with years of experience. Now it's not like she didn't exist, she did, and that's not what we didn't believe in. No, her teachings were very far out of whack. Danzō had said monsters could be very useful if taught properly. Ilias was what caused this whole monster rape thing due to the law she put on humans. It made the monsters very desperate, and desperate situations call for desperate measures.

Shaking his head, he blinked the sleep from his tired eyes as he looked around his small room. Much to his surprise sitting at his desk was none other than his sensei. Naruto was quick to sit up and grunted in an effort as the soreness increased tenfold. He used his right hand to keep his balance to look at his sensei, "Danzō-sensei?" The teen asked looking up at the man.

Danzō was sitting at Naruto's table writing on some papers with dark black ink and a quill in hand. The man's good eye gazed at him from the little table. He stopped writing and stood up holding out the piece of paper he had been writing on. "Naruto do you know what this?" He asked expecting answer.

"No clue, but I got a feeling you gonna tell me." Naruto was promptly hit with a small pebble-like usual, "Ugh, always at the tip of my nose- Fuck- cut it out!" He was hit with three small rocks during that line of speech. "I have no idea what the Hell that is, it looks like really old writing that I haven't seen before, that's all I can say!" The boy ranted out not wanting to be hit again.

Danzō blinked once before answering his own question, "This is the most powerful type of technique known to shinobi due to its versatility alone. This, my apprentice, is a seal. Sealing is too complex for normal shinobi to even dream about making or perfecting. That is why there are own a few who ever mastered the art."

Naruto looked at the paper in the man's hand, "What do they do?"

Danzō continued to stare at the blond blandly, "The only limitations are your imagination and skill level. Seals can be used as bombs, fire traps, storage, contracts with animals, an alarm, do you see the endless possibilities?"

The teen was now standing. Forgetting the aching of his bones. "Amazing, all that from just write- Oh! So that is why you made me fix my handwriting, dattebayo!" It dawned on the blond haired boy.

"That, and no apprentice of mine will scribble down what vaguely 'looks' like letters and call it writing." The man seems bemused by Naruto's sudden realization, "Now get dressed and met me at the dojo. We will discuss more seals and the information you have been seeking." That got the blond moving. He was moving at speeds that most humans only dreamed they could reach. Danzō had slipped out of the room without making a sound. He was pretty good at that too.

He flew into the bathroom to brush his teeth and throw water on his face. He was wide awake now. He grabbed a rag from the railing to wipe the water from his face. He gave the mirror a smile to see his teeth. A healthy white was shown to him. Naruto looked down at the toothpaste. It was something unique as Danzō was the only one in the world who knew how to make it. They were the only ones to have it that he had seen. That was a small profit they made on the side. You be surprised how many people wanted a nice smelling breath.

He then went to his dark brown dresser. It only had five drawers and came up to his chest. He pulled out his dark grey long-sleeved shirt, rolled up the sleeves and pants legs. He wrapped white bandages around both of his legs and arms. The next thing he did was pull the black gloves over his hands and wrist. He then unrolls both sleeves and placed the metal arm guards over them. Unrolling his pants legs, he then put on the silver shin guards. He then grabbed his light grey vest and threw it over himself. He slipped on his black sandals.

He looked at the top of his dresser and saw his fox mask resting there. It was white with orange lines on the forehead and around the top part of its eyes. It had three black whisker marks on each cheek and had black outlines around the eyes and mouth. He picked it up and placed it on the side of his head.

All of his gear came from a village called Enrika which was located on the southernmost part of Ilias Continent. Though the armor and clothes are very light, they are very durable. It was clothing made for a ninja like him. Keeps him safe while not losing mobility. They also fit him very well thanks to Danzō. They had gotten information about the little town when they had been in Iliasburg. A blacksmith knew how to get in touch with the small village. He had been a six at the time of the trip.

When he was done getting ready and dressed, he stepped out of his room and moved with a brisk pace to the dojo — all the wondering, hiding, and blatantly lying from everyone else in the village. It was time he finally got the answers he so desired and even got to learn the most powerful ninja art as well. Today was going to be a great day. That was what the short blond was hoping for anyway.

Naruto opened the door to the dojo, and it was far colder in the room. Danzō sat in the middle of the room. The doors to the outside world were open, and there was a beautiful white blanketing the ground. The trees were bare, and you could see the village below the drop of the hill. Danzō like the sight enough to pick up painting. There was even a painting of him and Danzō standing on the hill looking down at the village as its silent protectors. Brushing off the cold air he sat in front of Danzō. His sensei had his eyes closed, and Naruto followed suit. They both began their mediation. They mediated in peace for an hour. This was just part of the normal routine that they had started ever since he started training with the Kyuubi's powers. A clean body and mind was the key to any victory, especially with the fox. After they finished with their daily mediating, they opened their eyes.

"You are finally capable enough to learn everything about yourself. You must have noticed by now that humans here and all around the world are far weaker than us." The man stated like he knew that Naruto knew they were different. He was right of course. "There is only one group of humans that have more power than others, and those have the blood of monsters or angles in them. They are still no match for us. The reason we are so powerful is that we are not from this world and that is the simple reason I haven't told you anything." Just like that, the Blond was lost before anything else could be said.

Naruto had been following along with what the old man had been saying until the last part."What?" The blond wondered aloud and even turned his just a bit, so his ear was pointed in his sensei direction.

The old man glared at the boy causing him to wince, "I will not say it again after this, we are not from this world. The reason I have not told you sooner was when you were young you tend to be very loud and socialized with everyone and anyone. You were loud and brash giving little care about the information you gave up." The blond blushed in embarrassment. It was a disgrace he had beaten out of himself. Naruto was still friendly, but he was more reserved now than when he was younger. "It made me realize how much you took after your mother."

That made his eyes widened considerably. He gazed into the man's eyes with an eager hopefulness, "Y- you knew my mother?" There was a pleading tone to the voice.

"I knew both of your parents: Minato Namikaze, your father and Kushina Uzumaki, your mother. She originated from Uzushiogakure's Uzumaki clan. Kushina was a headstrong, impulsive, eccentric, and stubborn girl. She was also talkative and tomboyish play pranks on anyone that wronged her. Kushina also had a verbal tic: when flustered or excited, she would end her sentences with "dattebane" Like how you do with "dattebayo."

The blond smiled at the thought that he shared so much with his mother. "Did you know her well?" He asked hoping to get more information on her.

"No, I did not. We disagreed on many things, and she did not like me. She had my respect however as she actively trained to control the power of the Kyuubi." The blond's mouth dropped at that. "Yes, your mother was the Jinchuuriki before you."

Naruto swallowed down some air that been caught in his throat. He nodded dumbly. It was silent for a minute before Naruto asked the old man to continue with his father. He had no idea what was about to hit him.

"Your father was the strongest shinobi in Konoha when he was alive. He was the village's fourth leader and the one that sealed the nine tails inside of you. Minato was more perceptive and collected than you; he was a shrewd person, not one to do something without reason. He was well aware of the terror his reputation inspired in rival villages and would take advantage of it at times, but even then he would remain respectful to opponents. Minato also wouldn't pry into other people's personal affairs unless he felt it was necessary and was not the type to hold grudges."

"Unlike your mother, we had gotten along very well." He informed the blond. "Behind closed door, he would follow my guidance on the inner workings of Konohagakure. He had beaten my choice on who the next Hokage was going to be. At the time I had thought of it as a mistake to allow such an inexperienced shinobi to lead the village. I had been very wrong in that regard. He and I had the same views. Konohagakure above all else."

Naruto was stunned. How could he not be? The raging demon in his gut was there due to his father. He didn't know how to feel about. He also learned just how much of the man was a patriot of his home. "Then the story about the Kyuubi you had told me?"

"He had entrusted you with a powerful weapon to protect Konoha, 'our' home. On the day you were born, a masked man had attacked the village with the Kyuubi." Naruto looked confused about that. Danzō already knew what the blond was going to ask. "Your mother was the last Jinchuuriki and still was when she was giving birth to you. I had assumed that the masked man attacked when she was giving birth to you. That is when the seal is weakest. A Jinchuuriki dies when the demon is removed from them. Your mother didn't die after its removal which was surprising at the time. The Kyuubi was released into the village by a seal since the reports at the time said it had appeared in the village. Once we had beaten the beast back and out of the village, your father fought and sealed the monster into you at the cost of his life. The Kyuubi had stabbed both of them with its nail trying to stop the sealing. The Kyuubi had failed, and you became the third Jinchuuriki of Konoha."

"Well, what happened after that? How did we even get here than?" Naruto asked suddenly hearing Danzō end the story there.

Danzō looked annoyed by something as he retold the next part. "There is not much to talk about regarding what happened next. Hiruzen and I had made it to the scene of the sealing with our ANBU shortly. We had taken you to the Hokage's office to discuss how to handle you and the fallout. That was where we met with the masked man as he appeared before us. I had you in my arm while Hiruzen engaged the man. That was when I felt a pull coming from the man's eye. He was using a special eye technique that I had never seen before." Danzō reached up to his bandages and uncovered his eye. There looking back at the blond was a glazed over eye.

"What- I thought you said you lost it in a fight?" Naruto pointed out looking shocked.

The old man covered the eye once again, "I have lost all vision in the eye. It is useless. Therefore I have lost it in a manner of speaking. I had countered the move with my own Sharingan. It had awoken something new at that moment. I was feeling very distress at losing a valuable tool for the protection of Konoha. Our techniques clashed and must have wrapped reality. I can still remember the look of utter shock in that one as we disappeared from our own world. I end up here with you in my arm and feeling completely depleted. That is how we got here. We have been stuck in this world for fifteen years now. I cannot make seals strong enough to get us back nor do I have the power required to do so now. As much as I am a patriot, I know I am not too far from that when I can fight much longer. You, however, are an Uzumaki. Seals are your birthright. Once I show how to make seals, it will come to you soon rather than later. I don't want you trying to get us home as soon as possible. I want your master sealing before we even attempt to leave this… world." He said with absolute distaste enter his voice.

Naruto could tell the man didn't wish to stay here that long but at the same time didn't want to risk his life on him messing up a seal or something. Naruto could understand that part. "You said something about the Hoage."

Danzō looked amused by what he had said, "No, the Hokage. The Hokage is the leader of Konoha. Your father was the fourth. I had plans to become one as well, but as you can see, that didn't work to my favor. Konoha is the strongest of all the hidden villages. We reside in the land of fire. There are four other major hidden villages, but I will leave the matter for another time. Another reason why I didn't tell you about any of this is that I didn't want you stuck feeling a need to go back home. It would have made a mess out of our training."

Naruto smiled a sad smile and looked up at the old man. Unlike most people, Naruto had not grown at all. He was extremely short for his age, four foot ten to be exact. Naruto had pretty much given up hope that he would grow any taller than this. All this power locked away in something so small. It seemed like that is always how the universe worked — stupid universe. He needs a growth spurt soon. Ahh, who cares that much anyway about being tall anyway! He bet he could kick their ass easily enough without it.

Naruto shook his heads at the random thoughts, "Where would I stack up on the villages scale of fighters."

"You would be near the top of the list. You could fight a Jounin openly with the power you have currently. You can control four tails worth of power as well. Some might consider you one of the village's elite. You are at the level that my top ANBU are." The man paused, Don't let that get to your head. I have been challenged with some of the monsters here, and I barely lost the title of Hokage to the third. You hold extreme potential, you just need the combat experience. Once you have mastered seals, you will take missions from the village to get you that experience and wisdom." Danzō explained his plans for the teen.

"Sounds like a plan sensei…" The small teen paused in thought, "Yeah so… I was hoping to hear a little bit more about them, you know. My parents but I will hold off from that now. I guess it is time to learn seals?"

Danzō nodded to the boy. He seemed just as eager to get started as he. "Yes, let us begin the hardest part of your training."

* * *

 **3 Years later**

* * *

Naruto was starting to think that he was living a more cursed existence then coming of age. You see when someone comes of age, they can choose to be baptized in the name of Ilias… or something like that. Anyone who becomes baptized becomes a hero! Well, most of these people he would classify as a fool because they never really achieve much. They only fight monsters, and most of them die way too young. Really? One of the worst jobs for life expectancy let him tell you.

It was odd. Naruto would have never guessed that he would find himself in his current situation. The village demanded that he got baptized and became a hero two years ago once he became of age. His sensei was quick to act to find out why the village had made this decision. Danzō Pretended to be fine with the current decision to make it look like nothing was a problem. In reality, he was going to get to the bottom of this. He and his sensei had too much on the plate for this interruption.

They were too busy training to fight monsters, helping tend to crops, and making toothpaste. The toothpaste had put the small village on the map. In fact, due to the Boom of Economics of the village, Danzō had proposed a new and exciting name for the village too. Konoha. Who could of have guessed that one? Even more surprising the village did change its name to Konoha. That was when Danzō became a part of the village council; as small as it was at the time.

His sensei had discovered while in the council the true plot of Naruto's baptism. The Village had a dirty little secret. Anyone being baptized or sent to be baptized a sacrifice actually to the Spider-Girl's. The spider-girls actively protected the village from other monster girls for a small cost of a few upcoming heroes. While it was true, that was Spider-Girl's did protect Village they also threatened The village as well.

Danzō had sped up the training to counter the plot against him. Naruto had to learn at an accelerated rate and when he said he learned everything he meant everything. He had become pretty skilled with all types of weapons. He like the throwing weapons though. Seriously, why only be skilled in close combat or one type of weapon? Finish the enemy before they get close. Why let them get close, so they have a better chance of pinning your ass down, and go at all night? Yeah, no thank you.

Danzō had become the head of the Konoha only a year ago. Due to him becoming the leader of the village, they now faced a bigger problem. Not only did the spider girls want a sacrifice, but they also requested Naruto by name. The queen Spider demanded a specific person who had never been done before. This made it far for difficult than first realized. It meant that it had to be Naruto.

They came up with a plan: a plan that would be beneficial to the village, themselves, and the Spider-girls. They would go along with the plan that the village was planning with. That was Naruto going on the southern road to the port city. That was where he would be ambushed by the Spider Queen's Elite guard. He would be carried away to their home. Naruto would infiltrate the Spider-girls cave and learn how they ran things. Once inside -information gathered - he would then proceed to find a compromise if one could be found with him still intact. If he could not find a compromise, he would then find a way to make sure Spider-girls are no longer a threat to the village.

Naruto had agreed with his sensei. The blond sighed.

All he wanted to do is leave this world for his own. Now don't get him wrong, he did like this village. They had taken good care of him and his teacher minus this whole incident. It wasn't his home. He always thought of the home he may never see. There would always be this feeling in his gut that he was not the same as these people. He was an alien in all but appearance.

He growled at the thoughts. He had come along way with seals in three years. Danzō had said he managed to reach the intermediate level. He was almost there. Danzō had been right; there was a click. Learning seals became even easier. He had surpassed his teacher in a year. A year! He was making his own seals now. He made a water fountain out of seals in the backyard.

This world was starting to drive him crazy though if he heard about one more human being raped then eaten, or raped and killed, or eaten then raped. Yes, the last one was true and very disturbing slime girls can still rape you after they ate you. This world was entirely messed up. There needed to be a change, this pointless and stupid fighting lasted way too long. Peace was way overdue in his books.

The last Uzumaki stood up from his table and looked out at the sight of the world from his window. Summer was beautiful here, and he loved the sight of life. Green, everywhere the eyes could see. Trees made him feel at ease. The smell was also a plus. It all smelled so natural.

Naruto had come too far to fail this important mission. This was his first mission, and Danzō had said it was an S-Rank which implied highly dangerous enemies or risk of war. His was of the top importance. The village church had made sure to get it into his head what was expected of him as a hero. The group he was joining was totally against coexistence even if it was an option. It was one of the te- five commandments. Those commandments were, Thou shalt not have intercourse with monsters, be dutiful in your prayers, point your sword at the goddess and thou shalt cry, Thou shalt not rely on other gods, and finally, Thou shalt not disgrace the goddess. It was a well-known fact that the goddess hates monsters.

He was already dressed in his ANBU combat gear. He was the current Hokage's, right-hand man. Naruto slid the door to his room open. He had a mission to complete. Konoha was in the southern region of Sentora. It was a place where the religion was losing grown. Here in Konoha, it fell almost three months after Danzō was made the leader of the village due to the previous leader dying.

His appearance hadn't changed much at all now that he was eighteen. He still had his warm blue eyes. His spiky golden blond hair had grown to be more of a mess and was much longer. Though the baby fat around his body had seemingly disappeared. His face was more angled than round now, and the whisker marks still hadn't changed at all. His height was still the same to boot… Yep, It was time to start his long and tiresome mission.

H zipped out the house and was down the hill in mere seconds. Naruto was at the Konoha's markets five seconds later. He slowed my pace once he had entered the markets. As he strolled down the village's crowded streets, he received friendly waves and greeting of the Konoha's people. He continues down the path to the Hokage's Tower. A lot had changed in the village due to the boom in the population and the money coming in. It had become a hub of trading when Danzō took over. Boy did he know what the word takeover meant. Everything the small village had set up before was utterly destroyed by his sensei.

He had turned this village into a miniature Konoha. They were a new power rising. To make matters worse for the villages around Konoha, Danzō had begun training soldiers in the arts of the ninja. They would be nothing like him and Danzō, but they would be more powerful than any soldier on the continents. In theory, Danzō hoped they would eventually combat small level monsters.

Naruto thought the same. There was only so much that humans here could do. Naruto gazed at the red tower currently under construction. It was a massive red building. Danzō had shown him paintings of what Konoha had looked like. The Hokage tower here would look like the one back in their real home. Naruto walked past the guards that greet him and bid them a good day. Everyone knew what was supposed to happen today. Many of which though they may never see him again. Fools. They of such little faith in him in his abilities.

They would find out just how strong Konoha's Nine-Tails was. He would get these people to believe in him and give them hope. Hopefully, he could work something out with the spider-girls. He would hate to do what Danzō want him to.

Extermination if everything else failed.

* * *

 **Closing statement: Thanks for reading! I hope you all like the reworked edition! I finally beat the game. I plan on making short chapters to make more updates. Do plan on finishing this story, somebody up there likes me, and Fighter Pilot's Fleets. Please review. I do believe this is a much better opening than the original version.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to: Gone with the Wind**

 **By: The Kyuubi Overload**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of this story, and of course the OCs.**

 **Chapter Two: The Mission Begins.**

* * *

Naruto was standing inside the Hokage's Tower on the bottom floor. The room was large and circular. To the left of the room was a door that would lead to the Academy. The Academy would remain empty for the time being as there was no shinobi. That and it was still under heavy construction. To the right were offices and building security. He looked around the room to see the construction workers hard at work finishing up the interior. His gaze fell over at a desk where a middle-aged woman sat. Off to her right was a spiral staircase that went up to the upper offices most of which was incomplete. To her left was another door that led to a storage room. The receptionist first name was Mila: she had chin-length black hair and dark brown eyes. She seemed to be at an average height around five-six he would say. She was wearing a long green dress with a red badge on her shoulder. Inside the badge was the symbol of a leaf. That was the standard dress that females in the government position were required to wear.

That had gotten him to think about just how much the village had changed under Danzō. The man had reformed anything and everything he saw fit. The people at this point loved the man. He had turned this backwaters village around, and people had a better standard of living. He could get away with anything so long as he could justify it. The first area he started with was the army. He had declared that the threat the monster girls posed could no longer go unchecked. They had to build up a military that could protect the village from them and other threats. Who was to say the spider-girls would remain in power of the area? When would another monster group move in and demand similar things the spider-girls did or even take the village over? Konoha could not afford to bow to the demands of others.

Their current armed forces made this act of protecting itself much harder. An army of a hundred fighting men was laughable. Growing as rapidly as they did would draw a lot of attention from others. They had to be ready for monster girls to start moving in the area. The spider-girls would not be able to handle the growing threat of more monster girls. To make matters worse, they would even demand more from the village as they had more work to do.

Not surprisingly people were fearful of the what the spiders-girls might do if they caught wind of this development. Naruto and Danzō had starting arming the village in secret to reassure the villagers of Konoha. It started very slow, but over time it grew and grew until there was no way you couldn't see the standing military presence. Konoha was now considered a rising power. A small population of around ten thousand villagers had become thirty thousand in just two years. That was all thanks to the high demand for jobs and the safety the village provided. There had been no monster attacks around the village for ten years before its growth. Those new people didn't need to know anything about the spider-girl yet.

If only they knew. Speaking of Konoha's growing military.

Danzō had spared no expenses on the army. At first, it was just a Village Guard. Now it was a small army. In Konoha, it was simple to understand the uniform of the leaf. All the military wore headbands that had the Konoha leaf imprinted on it. If they were a soldier, they wore armor. The thickness of the armor depends on what class they wear. There was currently five groups of the Konoha Army. The first was the Light Armored division. They used swords, axes, short swords, and light shields. They wore light armor with a green uniform underneath it. They would be the first group that would test the enemy lines as they were the faster units and could escape faster. Their headbands were white. The second was the Heavy Armor division. They used long spears, thick shields, long swords, and katanas. They had heavy, thick armor with the same green uniform underneath. Their headbands were the same light green as their uniforms and were the bulk of the army.

The next in line was the Archers. They just wore the light green uniform with red headbands. On their back was a quiver that held fifty arrows. Each archer had two storage scrolls on their left thigh. To open the storage scroll, since it had no chakra, they only had to draw an 'X' in ink or blood across the seal. Naruto had spent a lot of time making hundreds of those. The next area of soldiers was the Konoha Guard. They wore black headbands and were a part of the old village guard and the most experience. They wore a darker green uniform with medium armor. They had various weapons they used.

The next were shinobi. You were considered an elite if you had gotten the badge of honor. They wore a black shirt with long black pants. They also had a green vest if they became a Chūnin. Shinobi received the forehead protector in which had the leaf carved into it. If you were in the ANBU, you had your mask with a white armband. The armband had a red circle with a white leaf in the middle. If you worked as a government official, you had a badge like the receptionist. The badge had to be worn on the right shoulder. ANBU could wear their forehead protector around their neck, as a belt, or on their right sleeve under their armband. Naruto wore his forehead protector as his belt. He had a red sash outline in white with white wording running down it. The Sash is over his left shoulder, and it was held in place by the badge. The writing on the sash said 'Commander of the Military.' There wasn't anyone else who could take the spot.

Danzō wasn't impressed with anyone in the village, so the job fell into his hands. He looked at his impressive uniform. He would admit he looked good in it. The woman saw him approaching the desk and was quick to sit up straight in her chair, "Commander of the Military! It is good to see you. Are you here to see Lord Hokage?"

He nodded at her, "I'm doing my check in before I go south to the port city of Gridemo." He managed to repress the deep frown that wants to form on his lips. He then saw the way she winced at that. _'Wait a minute! There is no way she could know of what happened-'_ Naruto cut that line of thought as he realized what she was thinking. _'That's right. She was on the old council.'_ It would seem that she knew about what he had to do. Well, not the real plan but the previous one that the old village came up with.

"Danzō is right upstairs in his office. He did tell me to mention to anyone that he is unavailable, but I'm sure he would see you anyway. I wish you luck on your trip." She smiled at me motioned to the stair off to the side. She didn't grimace this time. Either she caught on, or she thought that this matter had to be done. It was a real shame she didn't understand just how crucial he was to the village. The rack he had alone should have told people he was far too valuable to offer away.

Naruto waved and thanked her on his way up he had heard her say that poor boy. Naruto grinned behind his mask. ' _I think she means those poor spider-girls. They Don't know that a cunning fox has entered their home.'_ He zoomed up the steps once he was out of sight and appeared in front of Danzō. Said man was standing with his back towards him as he was looking out the window. He was wearing the official Hokage uniform — the customary hat and haori with a red, full-length kimono that is tied using a white sash.

Naruto dropped to a knee out of respect. "Lord Hokage."

"I've been expecting you Commander of the Military."

"Oh come on now, can't we drop this crap," Naruto whined aloud about the formalities.

Danzō threw a rock at the teen. Naruto caught it before crushing it in his hands. Danzō sighed loudly at the boy, "Even after reaching the position you have, gaining the skill you have, you still haven't learned a thing about proper respect."

"I took a knee didn't I?" Naruto questioned raising to his feet as he moved his mask to the side to show his grin. "Come on pops; you're lucky I gave you that than a hug." He said good-naturedly.

"Take this seriously Naruto." Naruto instantly froze hearing his first name come out of Danzō. He knew what that meant. Playtime was over. "We can talk after your mission. Seal your armor."

Naruto seals his armor and there in its place was just his civilian clothes: an orange shirt with a nine-tailed fox on the front and black shorts. On his thigh was a kunai holster and multiple equipment pouches. His black sandals were still on his feet. His black forehead protector was now around his neck. There was a pair of black goggles around his forehead. There was a sword on his back. "This good?"

"It will do. The spider-girls know you have been trained, but they still think of you as a lowly human. You will show them the mistake of their ways once you enter their lair." His leader instructed him.

"Of course, just checking to make sure nothing has changed. I do have free rein on this mission?" Naruto inquired looking demandingly at Danzō.

"You will find a compromise within these terms, if they do not wish to corporate, kill them."

Naruto gulped at the way he said that. I knew he expected me to follow his orders. "On your will Lord Hokage." Naruto opened the piece of paper to look at what it read. It was plain and simple.

 _Offer something that we can give that will prove beneficial to Konoha in every way possible. Do not offer something unreasonable or give in to their demands if they are conflicting with our goals. We are offering them a chance to join Konoha willingly. They can find jobs easily enough in both military and civilian areas. Expand on that idea when you speak with them. It will also improve human and spider-girl relations to the point of 'breeding' levels within the village. This will also provide more land for both parties to expand their territory. Make this seem like a win-win situation. We want them in the village to add to our numbers of fighters. Make this happen. We need more power for when people start moving against us._

"Well, that's simple enough." Naruto nodded at the list. He basically could offer whatever as long as they were willing to listen.

"Take your leave, my student." The man dismissed.

"Before I take my leave I have a clone on the way over here with my report. You must read it. Something has happened at Gridemo." The blond informed his master.

The one-eyed man looked at him, "That would be?"

"Read the report; I don't have enough time to go into details about it. Later pops." The blond gave a peace sign and cheered before disappearing in smoke.

Danzō looked back outside the window. It was happening. If he could not be the Hokage at his original home, he would be it here. He just needs to get the spider-girls on his side as well. It would prove that he could get the monster to join him as well. Then he could solve the problems alluding over the village. He had been able to ruthless rip out the Ilias church with anti-Ilias propaganda. It was working very well. He had used the spider-girls a way to prove that Ilias abandoned the village long ago. He was doing this all for the good of himself and Naruto. Naruto was almost the perfect weapon. Danzō Had realized long ago that Naruto would not lose his emotions. Those emotions had proved to be more a positive than a negative. It worked to the blonds favor.

He sat back down at his desk and then Naruto pop in again. However, this one was wearing his Military uniform. It had to be one of his shadow clones that were still running around the village. Ever since he had learned that skill, he became an invaluable information gathering machine. Not to mention he had perfect the technique. He was the utter master of the shadow clones. Danzō realized Naruto was much better than his sensei at them. The maker of shadow clone was out down by Danzō own student. The clone walked up to him handed him a report before dispelling. Danzō looked over the military report written by Naruto.

The first line read: _We currently have conscripted sixteen percent of the population of Konoha. This information is based on this year current consensus. We could recruit a total of eighteen percent without the risk of making our economy drop or being able to replace the population should we be brought to a war situation. A war would be massively unfavorable due to moral being low. We don't have the numbers to replace that amount at the moment either._

 _We need to add more skill to the military. I wish to begin doing war games with the different divisions as soon as possible. I would use my shadow clones to help train them against numbers or a superior enemy. I plan on having a fighting force that can hold their own in any situation. I require time which is something we are running out of if what the reports coming from Ilias continent is right. Konoha will be in her sights very soon. I believe soon rather than later. That and we haven't heard anything from the current Monster Lord either. Not much is know about her, and I still lack the current resources to find out. I honestly believe that the two forces might be moving against each other._

 _I also plan on seeing if I can transfer chakra over to a human soon. I'm not expecting it to go well, but I have hope. If this is the case, we can start raising shinobi. I do have some seals, but I plan on using them with rats to make sure this works first before I try it on a human. I must also inform you that the port city of Gridemo is currently under water. A massive wave had smashed into the city the night before. It killed over eighty-percent of the population. The only reason there are any survivors is due to the fact that they were up and saw a light in the sky before the wave hit. There was a big explosion, and the wave was reported to be forty meters high. There is nothing left of the port city Gridemo. The refugees' number in around twenty-seven thousand._

 _We can't handle this influx of people into our village. We don't have the resources to treat them here. However, we can we rebuild the port city and put a flag of Konoha over it. We could finally gain our access to the sea, but we have to hurry before sailors find out and spread rumors of the village's destruction. The last thing we want is monsters descending upon them. We must act in haste. I fear we are running out of time way too fast. The fires of war are being lit. I don't know how we would fare if we are caught in the middle. We must find out what is going on._

Danzō continued to read his report as the sun started to set in the window behind him. Things were becoming interesting. Konoha was Lucky there were massive mountains surrounding Gridemo. This gave them plenty of options to handle the city. This would make the village safer. He needs a place that was safe for him and Naruto so he could finally get them back home. Danzō was all in on his bet that Naruto gets them home. He had proven himself skill wise. Now it was time to see if he could make the hard choices finally. That and survive in combat. Now it seemed that the two major powers were about to do war. If that was the case, Naruto might have a lot more field action after his current mission.

* * *

Sunset. It was a beautiful sight to behold. To watch the burning bright sky as the warm colors danced throughout them. The large puffy clouds reflected the bright reds, oranges, and yellows in a sea of bright colors. To see the red blaze known as the sun descend under the horizon. Simply magical. The sun that gives its light so freely to warm the world, it's gaze is always fixed upon the blue and green planet as if it was a proud parent gazing upon a son.

Though this sight also had a deeper meaning today as well. It was deadline day. The sacrifice was one golden blond stud, and he was nowhere to be found. Around the road was a group of elite spider-girls and they laid in wait. They were hiding in the trees and bushes around the dirt laid path. They're white, razor-thin threads of doom waiting for the unsuspecting target. Waiting for the male human that had caught their queen's eye. It was rare for something like that to happen. She had typically accepted any of the males that were sent without any care at all. They were all used for the same purpose so why did it matter? However, this human was selected by her. That was a huge deal.

Very rare indeed. To see their queen look to be on cloud nine. She had even played with herself at the thought of him inside her. In more ways than one mind you, or at least that was what most of them thought. Yes, they could hear her moans from her chambers. Their new queen was acting way too strange all of sudden. Just what was this human? To do this to their queen…

* * *

 **Start of Flashback**

* * *

" _Hurry! Everything must be prepared!" The excited queen spider demanded of her subordinates._

 _The Spider Queen's top part of her body was mostly human. She has long black hair with red highlights. Her hair was done in a high ponytail with six red and gold needles holding it together; her face was framed by two long bangs that reached down to her breast. Her face was mostly human-like minus the two pairs of extra eyes that went up above her two larger ones. All six of her eyes were pitch black that seemed to take in everything; endless black holes consuming the light. Her teeth were sharp as sharp could be, giving her a more deadly appearance._

 _Her upper body was covered in a beautiful spider silk kimono. Said Kimono was black trimmed in gold and red. It was also showing off the right amount of her chest as it hangs loosely. It was cut short at the belly button to show off her stomach. Below the open space was a red garment like cloth that dangled right in front of her private area._

 _Her lower body was all spider. Not just any ordinary day, run of mill spider body either, no this fact was hidden as well thanks to black clothing that covered a distinctive birthmark. Her entire spider body was the color black too. Her legs were thin and long. She stood taller than the rest of the spiders-girls before her. She gave off a very deadly appearance._

 _Her elite guard was surrounding her as the low ranked spiders ran around like chickens with their cut off. Why was she jumping through hoops to impress a male human? Wasn't she just going to suck him dry of 'all' his juices like the others?_

" _My queen," Phila, the leader of the elite group, spoke up. Her respectful tone was changed to questioning as she got the gaze of the new named queen. She had been under the rule for ten years give or take. Under her rule, the spiders prospered far better than when under the rule of the last queen or otherly known as the Spider Princess._

 _Spider Princess had condoned in the weakest get eaten, and the strong prosper. There wasn't anything wrong with that line of thinking unless you're talking about the cannibalism that it led to. Yes, other spider girls killing other spider-girls. Spider-girls were not exactly like their_ _Arachnid_ _counterparts. They didn't kill each other until spider princess took over. She was replaced when the new queen stepped forward and beat her. Spider Princess and her lackeys took off and are hiding in a concealed location. Far away from them._

 _Phila was a yellow banana spider-girl. Her entire spider body was yellow, while her legs were yellow and black. She was covered in light armor, which was black. Her hair was yellow and short which was kept up in a bun. There was a black veil covering her face, but six glowing yellow eyes could be seen. "Why are we preparing for this human's arrival?"_

" _Yeah, we're just gonna eat him." A black and red spider-girl declared. The small spider-girl was named Nicoda. Her front legs were black at the bottom while the rest of her legs were red. Her cephalothorax was red while her abdomen was black. She was wearing the same armor as Phila only red though. Nicoda has red wavy hair and a black veil covering her face with three pairs of red glowing eyes shining through it. She received a glare at her remark by the queen which startled the girl._

" _That will not be happening." the queen's voice was cold. Her statement left no room to argue about the matter at all. "He isn't to be harmed either," She sent a glare to Pectia. Pectia is a green spider-girl. She has grass green hair that was tied to the side in a twin drill manor — a black veil hiding her face and her shining green eyes bleeding through the dark cloth. She has on green armor. Her body that was visible through her armor was green with a few red spots on the body. The dorsal surface of the abdomen bears about six Chevron-like marks with the centers pointing forward. The legs are green to yellow, bearing long black spines such as appear on the legs of most species of Oxyopidae, and with a generous scattering of black spots all over the legs._

 _She turns her gaze away from her queen. "It was only a little taste…" She muttered sheepishly._

 _Standing next to her was a brown spider-girl with brown armor. She was light brown with the cephalothorax and abdomen are a bit darker. There were markings on the dorsal side of her cephalothorax, with a black line coming from it that looks like a violin. The neck of the violin pointing to the rear of the spider, resulting in her nicknames as the fiddleback spider, brown fiddler, or violin spider. She has short messy light brown hair and three pairs of eyes. Her black veil had six glowing brown eyes glaring out of them at Pectia. "He died before we even made it back." She stated then continued, "Glutton." She insulated the green spider-girl._

 _Pectia glared back at the spider and growled out her name, "Reclusa…" a smirk came across her face, "You're just mad that you never get a taste~" She taunted the second deadliest spider in the room._

 _Nicoda jumped into the verbal fight, "Yeah I would be mad too! You eat everything! I'm starting to think your part pig rather than a spider!"_

 _Phila shook her head at the three, "Oh, Ho-ho... Are you all so greedy, to fight a matter such as this?"_

 _All three spider-girls' heads snapped in her direction, "You're even worse! You suck em' dry of all their semen!"_

" _Then you bite 'it' off, leaving us with nothing to tease the male with! Dick muncher!" The redhead yelled angrily. That had effectively brought the banana spider into the fray. They didn't even notice the queen shaking with anger._

" _Enough!" The queen declared harshly, "I will not tolerate such insolence in the royal hall, especially from my royal guard." She crossed her arms as they all snapped into attention. They all knew not to fuck with the new queen. The only one who could effectively combat her was Reclusa, but she was the shortest one of the five and did not care about the throne at all. "This sacrifice is far more important… someone of my caliber can tell."_

" _What might that be my queen?" Came the empty voice of Reclusa. She always sounded indifferent to everything. Then again she was a total loner anyway._

" _You'll know when you see and… smell him. You will be mine Uzumaki." The was a gleam in her eyes as finished. She left the room right after she said that not even bothering to tell them what that meant._

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

Yes, their queen was acting weird after she had said to them that. She still hadn't told them what made this teen so special. Well, besides his smell. She assumed they would find out soon enough.

They waited and waited as time passed by. No one showed up along the path like instructed. This was becoming irritating. He wasn't coming. Had he found out? Did the people warn him about them? Just what was happening? This was the first time the village had ever crossed them. The queen was not going to be happy about this, no, outraged was the appropriate word.

"This is soo boring!" Nicoda groaned out from a bush, "Can we please leave now, it obvious he isn't coming!" she pleaded as if she was dying from boredom.

A sigh came from up in the trees. Sitting in wait on her golden strings was Phila. "We were told to bring back the human. That is what I intend to do," she told the redhead firmly.

"Then your a bigger idiot than I thought." huffed the green spider now entering the conversation.

The yellow spider-girl glared at the green one before looking off at Reclusa, "Come on Reclusa, back me up here." she whined not liking being double teamed.

"The fire crotch and hog are right; this is boring. The human is not coming." that hollow voice of hers agreed with the other spiders much to the dismay of Phila. It also may have pissed off the other two spider girls too. Reclusa seemed to push everyone away from her. Forever alone it would seem.

"Ugh… fine whatever." she grunted in frustration before adding, "The queen is-" she was cut off by Pectia.

"I feel someone coming this way!" she announced to the others. She had shut them all up with that one. They got back into the designated positions. They waited as a teen dressed in an orange shirt with a black fox on it was coming down the path, leisurely.

He got close, and she saw just how short he was. He looked like a boy rather than an eighteen-year-old. Then she noticed how his hair was waving in the cool summer breeze. He had his hands at his sides. He seemed bored or uninterested in his surroundings. He looked like he had no reason to worry. That was about to change.

He was right on top of them a few moments later. He was about to spring the trap when he suddenly stopped. He looked around the path, "Uh, hello?"

Reclusa was the first to move out from her hiding place behind the blond. The sun was at the right angle that her shadow was cast behind her. She stood behind the blond. Perfect. They could play with him a little before they brought him to their queen.

Phila smiled hungrily as she drops from the Canopy. The ground shook a second from her impact. The blond saw her first. Unlike most humans, his first reaction was not to freak out but to look at her with a tilt of his head. He looked at her with those deep blues with a curious glint. "Oh wow. I never saw a monster-girl before." He stated easily as if not bothered.

She moved closer to the blond, "Oh, ho-ho-ho." She chuckled loudly, "I'm your first?" The blond gave her the thumbs up with a toothy grin that made his eyes close. He looked like a human fox. Those whiskers only add to her reasoning. He looked so cute that she could just eat him up! In more way than one, mind you.

"Yep, and I'm surprised. I thought you would be more monstrous. Wow, your tall as all hell!" He blurted out as she stood before him. She was feeling off her game because this was the last thing she expected. She then took a whiff of the air and was frozen in place. He smelt fantastic. Full of power and life. He was like a small sun burning in energy. She was drooling by the aroma pouring off of him. The last two spider-girls popped from their hiding spot.

He blinked and was quick to look behind him and see the brown spider-girl. "Ah, would look at that. I found a party of you guys. What are you doing here on the road?" He asked still not bothered by the fact that four towering spider-girls hovered over him. He was very brave or extremely sheltered.

"We could ask you the same thing. Don't you know it's dangerous to go out alone?" She asked with fake concern.

"Oh, I'm off to be baptized in the name of Ilias or something. I mean I don't even know why they are still sending me. The majority of the people don't even believe in her any longer. I guess they want me to do this be a better protector or something." She listens to the boy intrigued by what he was saying. It would seem their information was very wrong with the village. Having limited contact did that.

Pectia spoke up next getting close to the blond. She gave him a look. "You smell absolutely delightful, little boy."

Naruto sighed shaking his head, "Anyone would be small compared to you. And I'll have you know I'm eighteen and not a boy. He looked at the yellow one again. "You still haven't answered my question."

Reclusa put a hand on his shoulder. "You are a sacrifice from your village; they sent you because of our queen. She demands that she had you and no one else. Come with us now. It's getting far too late, and our queen will be displeased if this takes longer."

Naruto looked sacralized, "But- That can't be true!"

"Your village has been under our protection for years. You are not the first." The brown spoke up again stating the facts.

"So sad! No, come with us or else!" The red spider-girl chirped. She paused, and an evil crossed her face, "Or don't, give us a reason to spill a little bit of blood. I wonder how you taste? He smells so good! I just want to eat you here!" The grins that were shot at the blond were horrific.

Naruto looked at the spider-girls one by one as they stood to their full height. The teen shook with fear, "I mean if it was one of you I might try something, but I know when I'm outclassed. Don't hurt me!" He cried out pleading for his life. He was knocked to the ground by the green one as had hit him with one of her green legs. Before he could do anything, he was pinned to the ground by one of her sharp legs. "Oh that look on your face, I love it." The green flirted getting lower to him as she lifted her veil showing off her face.

* * *

That surprised the blond. She had a beautiful face and those green eyes that he loved burned into his blue ones. There was just something about light green eyes that he loved. ' _Dear God she is a sadist.'_ The blond teen thought to himself. ' _Good thing Danzō showed me how to act, or I don't think I could have pulled this off.'_ His fearful look became one of actual fear. He might have to blow his cover because this green spider-girl was going in on him for the kill. She kept lowering herself down towards him.

"I don't think I can keep myself back any longer. Could you cry for me baby~" She whispered in a husky voice that was driving him crazy.

 _'No! Bad Naruto!'_ The blond thought heatedly to himself. Her lips were coming close to touching his. _'Shit! This-'_

Naruto watched as the spider-girl was picked up off of him. "Huh?" Then she was thrown away from him by the yellow spider-girl. She screamed as she crashed into a tree.

"You idiot! He isn't for you! I don't feel like being killed for your mistakes! Keep off of him." The green one flipped over and sent a murderous glare at the yellow one. Huh, that happened. He put on his best act as he was spun around in the yellow spider-girl webbing. Once he was covered completely, he smirked underneath the silk. These wires are strong but… I'm far stronger.

He would break out once they got to the cave. He felt a pull on the webbing, and there was the brown spider-girl looking down at him before looking back at yellow one, "Phila," Oh, that was her name? Good to know. "Could we try not to kill him by suffocating him in your webs? Or are you just stupid?"

"Reclusa!" The spider-girls started moving, but they were fighting with each other the whole way to the mountain. He assumed he was on the back of Phila who he found out was a banana spider-girl. Huh, the banter between the girls seemed like they were at each other throats often. Good, He might be able to use that.

He could see the mountain getting closer in his upside-down vision. The mission has officially begun. The spider-girls never saw the mass of shadow clones following from a distance. It was always better to have a plan B just in case. He just hoped that he could get the spider-girls to join Konoha. It would be a waste to kill them all off — powerful allies that could further prove for better future.

He closed his eye and awaited his for their trip to be over.

* * *

 **Review, please. Also wasn't that a fast update? Hope you enjoyed new Konoha. Regarding strength, the New Konoha is mighty only due to Naruto and** **Danzō. They are what makes the village a threat for its enemies.**


End file.
